1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to batting training apparatus, used in the sport of baseball, for training individuals in the proper technique of swinging a baseball bat to hit a baseball.
The hand-eye coordination of a batter's swing is essential for successfully hitting a baseball. Professional and amateur baseball coaches spend a great deal of time teaching children and young adults the proper technique of swinging a baseball bat to hit a baseball with maximum force. The importance of this form of training has encouraged the development of several different forms of baseball throwing devices.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Prior Art devices fall generally into two basic categories. The first is a device which throws a baseball at high speed within the hitting zone of a waiting batter. This type of device is most often used for training of young adults to sharpen their skills. The second form of devise is one which tosses a baseball gentle into the hitting area of the batter. It is this type of batting training device which the present invention relates to and provides an improvement.
Still another form of Prior Art training devices will gently propel a baseball, at slow speed, in a direction not toward the batter but usually vertically or from a side angle into the hitting zone in front of the batter. Generally, these devices propel a baseball at a reasonable slow speed whereupon, the batter can have sufficient time to swing the bat and hit the baseball. This action is repeated many times during the training process. It is not uncommon however, that with this method of training, it is the training device, and not the baseball, which is struck with the baseball bat. The repeated inadvertent striking of these Prior Art training devices will cause them to become inoperable thereby cutting short the training session. Because it is important that an individual repeat this practice many times, the training apparatus must continue to operate properly even after being inadvertently struck by the baseball bat. It is also important that new participants of the sport of baseball start their training with methods and devices which can be used all year long, either indoors or outdoors.
Prior art devices have been developed for this purpose and are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,545,752; 3,612,027; 3,627,319; 5,160,131; 5,221,081 and 5,294,109. These Prior Art devices provide means for projecting a baseball into the hitting zone of a batter. However, the Prior Art devices noted herein have complicated mechanical systems which are expensive to manufacture, difficult to maintain in proper working order and are complex in operation. Also, some Prior Art devices are large and cumbersome and cannot be stored or moved easily, while other Prior Art devices are fragile and do not withstand the vigorous use they are subjected to. These devices often become inoperative because of the abuse they receive by their users and require frequent repairs or replacement.